


The City Fades

by MaeKnox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Will Add as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeKnox/pseuds/MaeKnox
Summary: You live in the largest city of mages. Every mage is ranked accordingly to how powerful they are. To raise your rank, you have to kill in order to obtain someone's rank. This system was built in order to create structure, for the weak to stay at the bottom and the strong to rule. One mindset was ingrained in the heads of every mage: in this world it's KILL or BE KILLED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just for fun. I got the idea for this from a story prompt. This is the first fic I have EVER posted so please have mercy in you comments. My english is not the best cause it's not my first language, so is my grammar and punctuation. I probably suck at writing fics so read at your own peril. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> edit* my anxiety got to me and accidentally removed my first notes :P

You rub the crease inbetween your brow, endless paper work stare you down, you just want to throw all of it out the window watching them flutter down on the streets below like snow. 

You spin in your chair popping your back, "it's already sunset?" You whine, you didn't get anything done to-"WHAT?!" You got off your chair to crouch down holding onto the table until the shaking subsided. Ugh, an earthquake while you're on top of the tallest building in the city is not good for your heart not in the slightest. You now have to make your way all the way down for safety protocol. Fuck, you're hundreds of feet off the ground, who the fuck expects someone to go all the way down via stairs? Fuck that I'm jumping.

You open the large window pane-yeah, you can open it, you designed it like that- and got ready to jump when your phone rung. "Please don't tell me you are actually going to jump?" Said the very exasperated voice of your secretary. You could feel his tired eyes looking up at you from the streets below.

You grin and wave at the dot you suspected as him,"I DON'T WANT TO USE THE STAIRS!" You stated gleefully.

You hear him grunt in annoyance, "Please don't shout I can hear you just fine" You giggle at the tone of contempt in his voice. "There is no need for you to jump. There will not be any aftershocks to follow for the quake had a different reason," He paused as you closed the window and took a seat in your chair and crossing your legs," I have received a report that the barrier had been broken." he continued.

"The barrier?"

"Yes, The barrier."

"THE barrier?"

You hear him sigh in irritation,"Yes, I advise that we should head there immediately. I have-" He stated.

"JEAN YOU WONDERFUL SHIT!" You spin out your chair and opened the window back up, jumping out with out a second thought.

You hear Jean's voice muddled by the rushing wind. The street below grows and Jean's figure becomes clearer. You maneuver yourself to fall on top of him. Your speed slows down as you get closer to the ground landing in Jean's out stretched arms posing as you did. Jean looks at you with his familiar tired-of -this-shit-look, you could see how much he was fighting himself to not just drop you then and there. He sighs and throws you in the awaiting car and he goes over the driver's side. Jean starts the car and pulls out,"I've already made preparations and stationed 2,3,5,6 and 7 at the base of the mountain 1 and 4 are preparing the conference for the formal address, we shall meet those that are already making their way down the mountain. we'll be there shortly."

"Good, tell those at the mountain to NOT make contact with them nor let anyone else pass them." You chew on your fingernail as you thought things over. Ugh, you did not actually expect this to happen in your term. Jean nodded and left you to your thoughts as you made your way to the legendary mountain. 

Shortly after, the car stops at the base of Mt. Ebott. Jean gets off to open the your door but you beat him to it getting off and walking up the trail as Jean sighed and followed you. Soon you see figures walking down the path, your face brightens and you run up to them as you wave. You greet them with the largest smile," Hello, welcome to the surface!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, short chapter...how lovely... Well I have the second chapter ready that is if you still want to read this...your comments would be appreciated, it would definitely help me to write better. Anyways, thank you for reading this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIZZ! I actually did it! OMG! I actually posted this!  
> Ok. So yeah second chapter have fun.

Sans sighed, no matter how many times he has seen the sunset he still marvels at the beauty of the endless sky over him. Movement at his side got his attention, the kid was standing beside him staring far away. The kid had finally promised that they will no longer reset, he just hoped that the kid kept their word. No more resets, no more genocide, no more seeing his brother's scarf buried under snow and dust.

After the group had finished admiring the sky they moved down the trail, by now the kid would have reset, Sans kept his eye on the kid just to make sure they don't break their promise.

More than halfway down the mountain he noticed two figures down at the foot of the mountain; one making their way up the mountain the other a falling behind the other. Sans let the rest of his group know that someone was probably there to meet them. It took a lot of effort to convince Papyrus to not run up to them.

Soon the first figure had noticed them and started bouncing up to them, waving as they did. They stop about 5ft away with a large grin spread on their face,"Hello, welcome to the surface!" They beamed."My name is y/n, the welcoming committee! It's a pleasure to finally meet monsters!"

Shocked was an understatement, he and the others did not expected to be greeted so cheerfully. They expected that humans would have approached them cautiously but this one just came up to them as if meeting an old friend. And the humans actually set up a welcoming committee? he thought that the humans already forgotten about monsters, with what had the kid told them they were just a myth.

The human waited for a reply but they were still kinda stunned.Sans looked at the kid, they where hiding behind Toriel gripped on to her Tunic, what got the kid so spooked? He grew suspicious of this human and decided to CHECK them, his sockets grew like sausers, this human has the highest LV he had ever seen way higher than the kid's LV in a genocide run. His waryness went noticed by the rest, Asgore went in front of them and Undyne and Papyrus flanked him. "Oh, no need to be hostile. I only came here to welcome you all to the surface. I have no intention to harm any of you." They stated." King Asgore-well I'm assuming that you are the same Asgore, the King of monsters during the great war?" They giggled."I only came here for peace talks, to ask if you will declare war against humans now that the barrier is broken?" 

"Yes, I am the same Asgore of then." He lowered his head in thought," War is something that I would rather not engage the remaining of my people to, we only seek peace and to be able to coexist with humans peacefully..." He answered.

"WONDERFUL!" The human exclaimed merrily,"to coexist together peacefully! we have the same goal! and for us to reach our goal we-human and monster must work together!" they said eagerly, stretching their hand out to them. Asgore stares at it for a while before reaching his own paw out and shaking their hand. Their grin stretched farther and Sans felt like Asgore just made a deal with the devil.The second human had finally arrived and y/n turned to their company," Jean! let's move out!" They announced.

Jean growled as he took a moment to catch his breath,"a different transportation was arranged in order to accommodate our guests." He reported.

"FANTASTIC! great work as usual Jean!" They cheered,"I shall join them and you follow us, alright?" they said delighted.

"Gladly" Jean remarked, obviously tired from his boss's bullshit.

"Might I ask where we are going?" Asgore inquired, Sans and the others have not spoken at all in the whole encounter and had just merely settled to observe.

"Oh yes, A conference! I need to formally welcome you as well as to formally address this to the public, the breaking of the barrier did not go unnoticed and it definitely **_shook_** them to the core." They informed sliding in a pun that Sans noticed."Jean? I assume that 1 and 4 are done with the preparations?"

"Yes Ms. y/n, they have just informed me and are ready to receive our guest." He replied. 

"MARVELOUS! the let us be off!" She announced, turning on her feet and started walking down the mountain. Sans and his group hesitated but eventually followed.

Sans felt anxious in all of this, after all the resets he had gotten used to everything being predictable now he had absolutely have no idea what to expect, especially with a human with an unbeliveably high LV. leading them to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a Sans chapter already, I don't think I like how it turned out but I did tried my best. Short chapter as well but I did post both chapters on the same day soooo yeah. Tell me how (bad) it is, Ok?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owu, Positive comments! ^w^ Please don't think I was ignoring you, I was just soooo happy that every time I would try to reply to your comments I end up squealing instead. So I decided I'd finish up the 3rd chapter to thank all of you who decided to read this. I hope you like it!

" I forgot to ask, who's the kid?" You asked off handedly. With that question the monsters went on the defence. 

"They are my child." Finally, the other goat-cow-rabbit monster spoke up. The kid pressed themselves closer to the said monster hiding behind the rest of the group.

You raised a brow, you faced the monsters walking backwards as you stretched out your arms and rest them behind your head,"your **_kid_**?" you snort at the little pun you made," sorry. But I expected that you would have offed the kid's head so the monsters could go free. After all, you guys needed 7 human souls in order to break the barrier. Well unless 8 kids fell underground and you kept the eighth but I expected that monsters would have immediately breaked the barrier as soon as possible..."

"My child was the one that freed the monsters and broke the barrier." The goat lady stated; Clearly a protective mother who is completely displeased.

Your brows furrowed,"How can..."You mumbled to yourself the rest of the question,"Well! please don't be offended by my curiosity, ma'am. I am happy that at least one of the fallen souls seemed to have reached their happy ending."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT HUMAN?" Your attention was stolen by the tall skeleton monster.

"Ah, well if the child had told you, the legend of Mt. Ebott is that whoever climbs the mountain never return. It doesn't mean that...monsters kills whoever wonders on the mountain but rather, they chose to not return. To end their own lives, that's their purpose in climbing the mountain. For the monsters inside them to hurt them one last time. That's why they are called the fallen souls." You explained. Silence fell on the monsters each of them glance at the child unable to carry on the conversation.

You were still walking backwards as you pondered on some thoughts...well until the back of your foot bumped on a rock causing you to stumble and roll the rest of the way down the mountain. The monsters were stunned and Jean merely shook his head.

"Fuck, ow" you whined, rubbing your back. Ugh, you'll definitely be sore tomorrow. The monsters quickly made their way to you followed by Jean. 

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The tall skeleton approached you, bending to on one knee to reach your level.

"Oh I'm fine, I-"

"Don't mind her, this always happens to her. Now, I must insist that we must get going the press are beasts when they are kept waiting."Jean brushed you off and strode to the car you both arrived in. Next to the car waits an army jeep.

You nod as you brushed the dirt off of you."Right, right, let's head out. We'll take the jeep. Jean! notify the others that we're on our way and tell the other five to keep doing what they're doing." You dictated as you made your way to the jeep and waited for the monsters to get on.

The monsters hesitated but, headed by their king they followed. They filed in one by one as you wait for all of them to get on. The jeep just barely fits all of you, but by that you mean you have to sit on the aisle between the benches. You looked like a dwarf when you sit by the king and the fish lady. They all looked at you oddly, either you didn't notice or you just don't care or maybe both. 

The ride would be short and as quick as possible to avoid risks..."Alright! while we wait, any of you have any questions? concerns?" you inquire, trying to make yourself comfortable in your seat.

The monsters looked at each other before one of them spoke up,"How come you knew about monsters, punk?" 

"What do you mean?"You turn to address the fish lady.

"When the kid fell down underground they had no idea that monsters were real." she answered slightly impatient, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Ah well, you see that just what happens when information is passed down from one to another through the decades. Stories about monsters just became well, stories, you all just turn into myths, stories from the past, folklore, nobody really believes that you actually existed well, except now." You grin."I only knew you guys actually existed was because of my position."

"Is that why we are going to this conference?" asked the fuzzy king to your left. 

"Yup! people probably noticed that we are already on the move and they're gonna start asking questions, it's best that that gets sorted out as quickly as possible before chaos ensues." You nod to yourself, "the conference won't fix anything but it would, hopefuly, put things in line so things wouldn't go too out hand." You tap your chin in thought, you hoped that the other mages won't cause too much trouble or else you'd have to force them to cooperate.

The sun has already set and you're running on overtime again. Sweet sleep have escaped your grasp once again and the comfort of your bed is deeply missed. You have to finish up the conference quickly so you could escort the monsters back to the mountain before midnight. You would definitely pass out once you get to your place.

The jeep hit a bump and you squeak in pain when you hit your tailbone. The monsters turn to you in concern as you rub your coccyx to sooth out the pain."fine! I'm fine." You hissed. The jeep took a turn and you peeked out the jeep,"Oh, we're here!"You exclaimed eagerly, crawling to the entrance of the jeep to peer at the building that stood intimidatingly in the distance.

Ebott University stood tall in all its majesty. The school that produced the most terrifying mages that became legends. The place were all mage's skill are honed is the perfect place to reintroduce monsters back to the surface.

Your grin grew wickedly from ear to ear,"brilliant Jean, just brilliant." you muttered to yourself, you swear that man can actually read minds and he's just lying to you. 

You and the monsters marvel at the imposing building. the perfect place to change history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is on the way! It'll be up (hopefully) in 2 days!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late? To be honest time zones confuse me. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!

As soon as the jeep stopped you quickly got off to meet with Jean who is already with 1 and 4. "Wane! Froh!" You called out grinning. Froh was bouncing in place but when she caught sight of you she quickly darted to your direction throwing herself at you. You side stepped her,tripping her in the process. Froh stumbled, just barely catching herself before her face became acquainted with the pavement. You wouldn't say you're heartless, you would have caught her but that ice blade in her hand wasn't really friendly. "You're as **_blunt_** as usual,Froh." 

She growled at you,"Bitch." She spat, she noticed the monsters standing nearby, watching the whole 'attempt at killing you' scene with wide eyes.Ah yes, the perfect example of how mages lived on the surface. Froh smiled innocently as if she didn't just attack you,"It's nice to meet all of you." She greeted sweetly.

Your laughter cut through the silence that fell on the monsters."OH MY GOD! hahahaha-hi- I can't- hah hah oh my shit! shit! hahaha- I can't - can't breathe! God that was- hah hahaha hah that was hilarious hah." As soon as your laughter died down it started back up again at full force,"that was comical, Froh. That was a classic" You wipe a tear from your eyes, Froh's face by now was as red as a tomato. Gosh that's the funniest thing ever.

The monsters looked at you like you were crazy, why wouldn't they think so? somebody just attacked you and you just laugh at them? 

You don't have telepathy but you were sure they all thought the same thing: What the fuck is wrong with you.

Before Froh exploded, you ushered the monsters to where Wane and Jean are. Both the men noticed you and met up with you half way. "Y/n! nice to finally see you again, Your majesty." He curtsied with his head dipping low.

"Don't call me that" You growl, waking the back of his head with your hand. "You know how busy I get, especially with Jean breathing down my neck."

"Jean has sticks up his butt." He mused, snickering to himself. Jean only answers him with grumbling curses. 

Froh had now made her way to all of you standing by Jean's left. You introduce the new faces to the monster group, "This is Wane or 1," you gesture to the grinning man. "And this is Froh or 4," gesturing to the glaring female who's probably hoping that you would spontaneously combust. "Wane, Froh, this is King Asgore," you turn to King fluffybeard. "And... Company. Sorry, I'm bad at introductions I'll find out all of your names later."

"Just to clarify, those are not our names. She kept calling us different names until something sticks so best tell her your name soon" Wane noted. The monsters decided they would do so later.

"Let us head in, now that introductions is...sort off out of the way." Jean interjected, before grabbing Froh and dragging her inside through the back door.

You, Wane and the monsters followed, reaching a lounge area behind the platform where Jean and Froh are delivering formalities." So mind telling us a quick version of how things played out underground with the kid?" You queried, leaning forward as you crossed your knees over each other. Said kid was still cowering away from you and pressing themselves to their guardian. You ignore the sting in your chest and wait for one of them to answer but after awhile no one speaks up."Look. If we want to achieve peace between our races we all have to cooperate and I need to tell the mages something. You'll don't have to tell me everything now, just some is fine. Skim the details. Jean can't keep those demons down for a long time."

They all looked at each other till the kid tugged on their fluffy mama, Moving their hands too quickly for you to understand anything."My child wishes to tell you themselves." Said the mother goat

"Uh sure, doesn't matter who tells me, shoot-uh." You trail off.

They moved their hands and you look at them in question. After realising that you cannot understand sign language one of them spoke up." the kid said their name is Frisk." Said the short skeleton that sat next to the kid.

"Uh thanks-uh," Sans, he replied."Sans! Uh can you translate for us?" He merely shrugged." Ok Bits, continue." 

They did not bother to correct you and told you the shortened version of their tale in the underground. They told you that they fell on a patch of golden flowers, saved by their adoptive mother, Toriel who lived in the ruins of new home ;took them in and made pies. They eventually left the ruins and met the skeletons; Sans and his brother Papyrus in the Snowdin forest. You laugh at the pun when they explained that it always snowed in there. They went through Snowdin and explored Waterfall meeting Undyne, the captain of the royal guard near the entrance of Hotland. Met Alphys in the Lab and met one of her inventions; Mettaton on the way to the castle to meet Asgore.

"Ok, I know all of them attacked you at some point but still somehow, you managed to befriend all of them. But how exactly did the barrier break?" The kid dropped their hands and stared down at their lap, gripping the edges of their worn out purple and pink sweater.

"i don't think the kiddo knows what exactly happened." Snas commented. You raise an eyebrow at him urging him to continue. "after they fought asgore something happened, everything went white, we all couldn't remember what exactly happened." The kid was now on fluffmum's lap, burying their face in the flooff of their mum's ears.

You hummed to yourself in thought, leaning back into the sofa,"It could be that whatever this 'something happened' you mentioned caused the barrier to weaken. But with only going with that information I can only hazard a guess." You shrugged, Jean came down to you telling you that it's time."ok let's go. Asgore, I'll be needing both you and Bits up there with me." You point to the both of them.

"I don't think Frisk is in the right condition to appear in front of other people,Y/n."Asgore advised, looking at Frisk worriedly.

You sigh understandingly, but what must be done must be done. You moved in front of Toriel as she held her child close. You looked into her eyes telling her you mean no harm. She loosened her arm around the kid and you kneel on one knee in front of them,"Frisk, you are know the ambassador of the monsters. You will voice the wishes of all monster kind. You are the symbol that humans and monsters can coexist peacefully. And I need you to help me, to help them be able to live with humans. It's going to be hard and I can't do it alone,Frisk. Do it for them." Frisk had observed you half way through your speech and has now gone quiet, but behind those thinly opened eyes, they where burning with determination. They'll do this, for their family.

You stand up offering a hand to Frisk. You urge them to take it and they did, hopping off their goat mum and followed you with King fluff in tow. The media would definitely have a feast with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are 11 people wanting to talk in the same chapter and making a conversation between them is hard. Why do I torture myself so? Sans and the gang would be talking less but only for now. I want to finally write a Sans/reader chapter already!
> 
> Chapter 5 is on the way.It'll (hopefully) be up in 3-4 days! Tell me what you think about the names of the two new characters. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished writing chapter 5. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you like it!

Shocked silence and gasps rung through the room. Seeing a large, 8ft tall goat monster would get thoes reactions. Your eyes roam the audience, reporters with cameras fill the front seats. The cameras are focused on filming the first monster seen by humanity since their banishment. Asgore stood his ground despite feeling uncomfortable being gawked at. Frisk still holding your hand, squeezes it for support and you squeeze back. You, Frisk, Asgore,Jean, Froh and Wane sat at the long table prepared for you. You sat at the middle, Frisk and Asgore sat at either side of you. Wane sat at Frisk's left and Froh on Asgore's right, Jean sat next to Wane. You grab the mic and stood up, "Good evening everyone," you greet them with a pleasant smile," I apologize for the wait, but it's not easy to organize all of this in such short notice."You chuckle, " Now all of you know the legend of Mt.Ebott, the legend that monsters live underneath the mountain. As you can see, the legend is true. Let us welcome the King of monsters,Asgore Dreemur and all his people!" Your cheery welcome was met by loud but hesitant claps as the said Fluff ball stood up regally."And also with me is their human ambassador, who miraculously broke the barrier that imprisoned the monsters underneath; the child Frisk." Bits followed suit, standing as the king did, even though the table reached their chest they stood with confidence they didn't have earlier. Your lips quirked to the side at this. Smiling down on the little human, you signalled them to sit back down after they nod to the crowd. 

After introducing both of them, the crowd of reporters had started to ask question like; what do the monster want? Will they start a war to get revenge on the humans. Do they really expect a child to be a competent ambassador for an entire race? Where will they stay? How long would the integration of monsters take? You gave them a vouge answer for that one telling them that it could take a few years till monsters would be able to fully coexist with humans. 

Another reporter stood up," will the monsters follow the same laws as us humans?" 

You hoped that they wouldn't ask that. You knew what they meant. Would the monsters be also dragged down into the endless abyss, spiraling deep into the world of bloodshed and murder? No. You wouldn't let that happen. You grit your teeth finally answering the question," we are still negotiating with the King and the monster ambassador about how they would integrate into human society. But we will take all precautions for the safety of both humans and monsters"

"Surely there would be those that would harm monsters, what are your thoughts on that?" Piped another cockroach-er reporter.

You wouldn't let anyone who hurts them get off easily. The thought of it happening enrages you," The monsters would be under my personal protection. Any one that goes against that will be going against me. And if they want a fight then they are free to challenge me." Through your answer, the room became darker and darker. Heavy concentration of magic pressed down on everyone. All felt your conviction, both monster and human. 

You reeled back the magic and relief and fear was shown on all their faces. You didn't want to do it but if you needed to use oppression to make them follow you then so be it, but for now you have to wait for how the mages would react.

The conference wrapped itself up, the reporters were to shaken up to continue asking questions. You were a person to be feared, the humans knew and now the monsters had a glimpse at your strength.

You let Jean, Froh and Wane finish all the formalities and you, Assy and Bits went back to the lounge with the others. 

"What's wrong?" You asked worriedly. The monster group was tense, Bits run past you hugging their mother. Oh dear, did you scare them? You hope not, they just started trusting you. You bit the inside of your lip," The conference went fine." You informed them.

"What was that?" Undyne asked with calm hostility.

"What was what?" You asked in reply. This answer though causes the fish person to snap.

"THAT! That-" she waves and mimes her arms around only to growl in frustration at not being to find the words she was looking for. You held back a snort but the amusement was evident on your face which only causes her to growl in annoyance almost lunging herself at you. Sweet Papyrus held her back as a giggle slip your lips.

"T-t-the hi-high c-concet-tration o-of m-m-magi-gic." You turn to the little yellow ball of nervousness. 

"Oh that, that was just a bit of my magic. I hope I didn't give any of you a fright." You smile apologetically. "That wasn't directed at any of you." You paused in thought. "Magic Release is what we mages call it, It is what what it's called. Mages are not made of magic so we can freely expel pure magic. But that of course is a gamble since it's usually just used for intimidation, you can't use what you don't have so you use magic from your own reserve; the higher the concentration the more magic is cut from your reserve. Using Magic Release usually means that you have a very high magic reserve." You explained. They stared at you oddly, in awe? Well you don't know.

"HUMAN, YOU SAID THAT EARLIER THAT THAT WAS JUST A BIT OF YOUR MAGIC. THEN HOW HIGH IS YOUR RESERVE?" Asked Pap, who had already let go of Undy.

You hummed in thought,"don' know. I haven't reached my limit yet." You shrug, unable to give a clear answer to the skeleton's question.

The monsters were gonna ask you something when Jean Interrupted,"I apologize, but we must quickly escort you back to the mountain. You will stay there till we have made further arrangements tomorrow."

All of you headed out, leaving Froh and Wane to clean up. "Any reports from 2,3,5,6 and 7?" You inquired, glancing at Jean who was beside you.

"So far there are only a few curious roaches that tried to go up but was stopped."

"Are they sure that no one passed them?"

"With only five of them there it would be difficult to be sure."

"That's why 3 and 5 are there," You grumble." They better not mess up or else I'll have their heads."

The monster group are already filing in the jeep, you tap a finger on your lip," I'll join the monsters again." You told Jean, as you walk off to them. Jean nods and heads to the car.

"Asgore, you told your people to stay underground for now right? Ya' know, for safety?" You ask the giant fuzz ball.

"Yes, the rest of the Guard are stationed at the opening of the cave. The only way to get there is through the castle which is heavily guarded." He informed.

You nod, that was good that they don't wander off outside by themselves or it would be a mess if they stumble into some human that manage to get up the mountain.

You grew antsy as you got nearer to your destination. Trust is hard to gain and just a little bit of suspicion could destroy that. It's even harder when you got a whole race of murderous humans to keep an eye on.

You hopped out of the jeep and lead the monsters back up the mountain and bid them goodnight. Stars, were you tired. You gave out instructions to Jean to pass to the others and rested up for the night. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put up chapter 6 when I can! ( I hope that won't take long. Hehe)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished writing this chapter. It took longer than I expected. I didn't want to focus on all the political stuff (since I have no idea how all that works) and finally get down to the plot!

After Jean forcefully removes you from your nirvana: aka, your bed. You're finally up and ready to face the merciless world. You fiddle with a whistle in your hand as Jean drives both of you to the mountain. 

"HUMAN Y/N AND HUMAN JEAN!, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN TASKED TO ESCORT BOTH OF YOU UP THE MOUNTAIN." As you step out off the car TGP greets both of you with great enthusiasm.

"How chivalrous of you, Papy." You fake a gasp, the skeleton blushes a shade of orange but puffs his chest out.

"OF COURSE, SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I SHOULD ALWAYS SHOW CHIVALRY TO EVERYONE."

Papyrus leads both of you up the mountain to the awaiting group of monsters at the mouth a cave. The King of monsters awaits for you with to monsters at his side: the captain of the royal guard and a shorter skeleton compared to your escort.

"A wonderful morning, King Asgore." You curtsey, smiling playfully at the monster.

"A truly wonderful morning to you to miss Y/n. But please, just Asgore is fine." 

"The same goes for me to, just Asgore." You grin.

"Why don't we all head on inside?" He laughed as he started to turn to the cave.

"Oh, wait, wait." You pulled out a whistle from your pocket receiving a curious look from the monsters. You blew into it, a long shrill echoed in the cave. "Should not have done that," you thought but you quickly brushed it off. You waited a bit then figures appeared from the tree lines, a pleasant smile graced your lips.

"Asgore this are some of my do- knights?! Underlings? Minions?- I completely forgot what you're called." you almost slipped up calling the mages lined up in front of you your 'dogs'." Anyways. I apologize, I did not tell you I had some of my people stand watch of the mountain through the night just in case something happened so as not to cause worry." You lower your head in apology.

" That is... understandable, y/n. Thank you for your concern." He said understandingly.

"Well let me introduce them." You turn to the mages." This is 2 and 3" you gesture to the first two,"and 5,6 and 7" you gesture to the rest.

Asgore greeted them and so did the mages but in a more lack luster way." Okay guys, off to bed with you." You merrily shooed them away, the mages sighed in relief." They've been up here since yesterday." You giggle as you informed Asgore how exhausted they are. The mages spoke with Jean for a bit before they made their way down the mountain.

"Well let's head on inside?" Asgore lead all of you into the mountain, it was dark but the patches of light shining down gave enough light to be able to see through the dark. You all entered the throne which you thought was a very weird layout for a castle but you didn't comment on it instead you adored all the little yellow flowers that covered the floor like a carpet," OH MY GOSH, Azzy! Look how adorable! Jean! Look! Look!" It took all your restraint not to pluck all off the flowers off the floor. You looked like a kid in a themepark which kinda ticked off Jean but held himself back from dragging you by the ear and throwing you back outside.

Asgore chuckled, smiling softly down on the flowers. "Thank you, Y/n." 

"You must have took care of them so well to get them this beautiful." You commented, noting his smile.

You all continued walking down a gray corridor, entering a golden hall." Wow" is all you said. The hall was enchanting, pristine, the soft golden light that colored everything made it look...imposing. You felt your sins crawling on your back. You didn't like it here.

"this is the judgment hall, where everyone who wants to meet the king is judged." Spoke Sans, the shorter skeleton beside Papyrus. He was looking at you as he said that. You were relieved that you weren't meeting the king.

You were lead out of the Judgment hall into a room with a round table. All the monsters you met yesterday sat there along with Frisk. You sat down, Jean stood at the back of the room near you. You gave everyone a smile as a greeting which was returned with either a nervous smile or a cautious one. "Well, let's start?" 

You tackled the first issue first: getting everyone out the mountain. "We'll build a settlement below the mountain. It would take sometime but if the monsters helped out we'll get enough houses to accommodate all the monsters." Of course everyone's safety was an issue but stationing troops to keep them safe poses a different problem." I know, you'd all feel like you're trapped again but it would be better than risking all your safety." The monsters were hesitant but ultimately agreed it was for the best but the Royal Guard will help out in that department.

You all smoothen out the plan as much as you can. You estimated that it would take at least a year before anyone can go out freely. But taking care of the legal side would be difficult.

"Then what would you suggest, Y/n?" Asks Asgore.

You sighed, the situation is complicated. No way can this be solved easily." The legal system is heavily tied to our social caste: the strongest at top and the weak at the bottom. And all of that revolves around killing. We managed to keep peace for this long with the sacrifice of human lives. Changing this would basically be destroying the whole social structure." As much as you would enjoy the misery you would cause on humans by doing so, but this is not your goal. "You all would have to kill to gain rank if you want to integrate quickly into human society. You won't get good jobs and will be treated poorly if you don't have any rank." You were lucky you had a little help in your case." And if all of you have CHECKed me like one of you have before, you would have known that every mage you have met has a lot of LV." You eyed Sans, knowing that he had CHECKed you when you first meet the monsters. It creeped you out whenever someone CHECKs you. You hated it even more when it felt like he was looking directly at your SOUL the whole time you were with them.

The monsters looked at Sans who just shrugged." I'd suggest that you don't CHECK anyone so carelessly since that would be like issuing a challenge." You sighed.

"Y/n, how does this ranking that you mentioned work?" Asked Asgore.

"It's not that difficult to understand. You issue a challenge, fight, kill the person you challenged then get their rank." It is quite easy to understand. There aren't a lot of rules to it either, they're like simple rules for a simple game. How funny it is to think that this is 'simple game' is the foundation of everything that everyone has ever known. "The only important thing there is that, in the end who ever you challenged you would have to kill them."

The king asked thoughtfully," does it have to be like that?"

You sighed," yes. That's the price to pay for power."

Everyone in the room agrees on the same thing: none of them wants to kill anything. You concluded that that would be all for today. And at the end of the day you had a lot of papers that needed to be read and signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know all my chapters are short but that's where I'm comfortable with 'cause if I forced myself to write anything longer I might just drop all of this completely.
> 
> Anyways, do you guys think I should do a Sans chapter or some other character's chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! They really motivate me to write this. It's like my fuel. And the kudos too! It also helps me to stop procrastinating on this. So thanks!

Whatever that human was doing they're doing a real good job. Below the mountain there was a small deserted town which was bought out for the monster's use. Sans didn't know why the town was deserted in the first place he didn't really care why and just rolled with it. Expansions and renovations to the town was already being started, using an old school as the Monster Embassy. Some of the houses are already livable with only minor repairs required. In a few weeks other monsters would be moving up to the surface.

"SANS! STOP LAZING AROUND AND START HELPING OUT." His brother yelled.

"i am helping, bro. i'm just taking a break. i'm bone tired from helping alphys with her proposal." He joked, waving some papers to show Papyrus. 

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MOVED EVER SINCE YOU SAT DOWN,SANS" 

"nah, i did move. i've been catching bad guys."

"YOU ARE JUST SITTING, SANS!"

"you could say, i'm ar- ** _resting_**."

"SANS, NO. THAT WAS HORRIBLE." His brother groaned.

He laughed as Papyrus stomped away from him. He looked at the papers Alphys gave him. It was a proposal for redirecting the CORE to the surface so the monsters could still use the same power source they've been using and not depend on the ones that the humans were using. He didn't have any problems with it but of course that would mean that they have to explain how the CORE works. He wasn't really keen on how to explain how the big hunk of metal just suddenly popped up from nowhere and having no idea who the creator was. But, Alphys begged him to help out so he would.

The human,Y/n, was with Asgore and the kid as well as Toriel talking about some legal stuff. He had no idea how they knew that he CHECKed them, he could CHECK anyone without them knowing but that human did. He didn't like that human. Suspicious is an understatement, he didn't trust them at all. He couldn't outright confront them, with how high that human's LV. was he wouldn't last as long as he did with the kid. He could see how the humans either respected them, feared them and even worship them. They have so much influence on the people around them that it was terrifying.

"S-sans?" He turned to Alphys, "h-have you l-looked at the p-proposal?"

"heya, alph. yeah it's fine i don't see any problems with it."

"G-good!" She exclaimed, taking the papers from him." S-sorry I a-asked you to h-help m-me w-with t-this. I-I know y-you d-dont w-want to d-do a-anything with m-me a-anymore."

"hey alph, no. me not wanting to go to the lab anymore has nothing to do with you, ok?" It was true that Alphys or her experiments wasn't the reason why he didn't like working there anymore. It's just that after that incident he couldn't bring himself to go back.

"W-would y-you l-like to w-work in the l-lab again?" She asked in a small voice.

Sans thought about it before, now that the kid promised they won't reset anymore maybe he could do what he liked again. But then, the thoughts of the kid resetting again still makes him feel like no matter what he does it would be for nothing. "i don't know,alph." Alphys didn't say anything else and just nodded before leaving him to his thoughts.

He wanted to completly trust the kid but it wasn't the first time he talked to the kid about that RESET of theirs and reset. He still doesn't know why the kid killed everyone. They wouldn't tell him but, he knew the kid genuinely regretted it so he forgave them.

He couldn't believe that a kid was the cause of the fluctuations in the timelines at first. But, After watching over the kid in different timelines he was sure that they were the cause. Now that they're on the surface and met different humans, how the kid is able to reset makes sense. The kid was a mage.

Sans stood up and used a shortcut to where he thought his brother would be and he was. Papyrus was with you. 

"hey bro." He called to his brother.As much as possible he didn't want you anywhere near his brother or at all for that matter.

"SANS, GOOD YOU'RE HERE. I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE MISS HUMAN ON TOUR. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?" 

"sure bro, i'll tag along just to make sure you don't **_trip_**." Yeah, there is no way he's gonna leave you alone with his brother.

A snort was heard followed by giggles. "SANS,NO! DON'T RUIN THE HUMAN!" Screamed Papyrus.

"Paps, I was already ruined even before you guys came." You chuckled. "Your brother didn't **_trek_** me in any way." You added, before falling into giggles at your own pun.

"MISS HUMAN, NO. DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus scolded. Papyrus huffed, when he saw Sans about to speak," DON'T TURN THIS INTO A TOURNAMENT." He screeched.

"Nice one, Paps." "nice one, bro." both you and Sans spoke at the same time. You looked at him mirth as Papyrus groaned before finally urging you to walk so he could start the tour.Sans was annoyed. You were already close with his brother which means it'll be harder to keep Papyrus away from you. 

He settled on observing you, throwing in puns here and there and then you'd answer him back with your own which made him even more annoyed.

"AND THIS AREA WOULD BE THE PARK THAT I WOULD PERSONALLY BE IN CHARGE OF." Papyrus gestured to a large area that was cleared out. He proudly told you the plans he has for it and you listened, nodding to every detail description he gave.

"Very Impressive, Papy. I can't wait to see it when it's done." You said eagerly smiling up at Papyrus who blushed a shade of orange. Sans would have clicked his tongue if he had any. But, kept his thoughts to himself. He really didn't like you.

By the time all of them got to the school now turned Monster Embassy, Sans was really tired. He had keep you from getting too close from his brother as much as possible without being to obvious.

"HOW DID YOU LIKE THE TOUR, MISS HUMAN?" Asked Papyrus.

"It was as great as you, Papy. How about you give me another tour when everything is done?"

"IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE, MISS HUMAN."

Sans watched the exchange with disdain. He hadn't walked as much as he did before now and the thought of doing this again just to make sure you don't pull any stunts that could possibly hurt his brother is exhausting. He doesn't know if he can keep up at this pace. But, if it means that he keeps Papyrus safe then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with the puns was the hardest part for me in this chapter. Sans really doesn't like the reader. I wonder how he is gonna warm up to them? 
> 
> Anyways, how is the Sans chapter, guys? :3


	8. A/N I'm sorry!

I'm sooo sorry! My goal for this fic was to get one chapter each week but I think I'm not gonna make it this time. I'm kinda lost right now on where this fic would go. I'm so confused on how I wanna write the next chapter so I'm gonna take a step back from this and think. I might or might not post other fics while I'm away from this but I will return! So in the mean time I am very sorry.


End file.
